together Spideypool
by icandyi
Summary: Peter Parker's life seemed to be falling all into place. He came out as bisexual, fell for his best friend and they have been dating for over two years. His second identity as spiderman stayed that way, separate from Peter Parker, happily dating, Harry, It all seemed well enough, until peter came home early and found Harry fucking his second best friend.
1. chapter 1

The vase, it narrowly missed Harry's head, if he hadn't moved out of its projectile, it would have crashed right into his skull.

It had been thrown by the red faced, and sobbing Peter parker. His hand still shook after he had thrown it, his chest heaved up ams down heavily, his eyes read one thing; betrayal.

A head of bright red hair, covered under the sheets, as the two men stared at each other, both with wide eyes and tears. But one was sincere and one was not.

Earlier:

The life of a hero, is always with narrow misses. From almost being ran down, to avoiding long mechanic tentacles from piercing your body. It was all about the narrow misses, its how you live.

Spiderman was no different, and he was the master at these narrow misses, his tingling sensation always warning him about dangers, and allowing him to keep moving.

Today, felt just like any other day. He was out on patrol, having snuck in a few great pictures for Jameson, and just couldn't wait to get home and into the arms of the one he loved. He felt his chest lighten as he swung onto a roof top and he took his mask off. The sunshine and the breeze, made the sensation so much better, and he took a deep breath.

His life fit into place. All the pieces were finally held together. And he felt comfortable with how everything had been progressing. Maybe he did wish for something more. Maybe a marriage proposal, but he would wait. He didn't want to rock the ship any, now that they had a steady wave.

After all, figuring out that he had an attraction to men, was something that Petey had to come to terms with. He had tired to fight it off, and even didn't accept himself, not until Harry. Harry had made Peter accept that part of himself, and they had taken the steps together. And now the dust had settled, them in love, living together and having a life together.

Of course the only thing Peter kept secret from Harry is his second identity. He had his reasons, not wanting Harry's life in danger, and telling your boyfriend that you were the one who killed his father...doesn't bode well for the relationship.

Peter knew it was wrong to keep this from Harry, especially when marriage was on his mind, but Spiderman..right now..Spiderman, he was not Peter. He was a second identity, a hero, and peter was just Peter.

Though this isn't true, this is how Peter justifies himself.

His thoughts ran short when his stomach made a loud rumble sort of noise, the brunette actually laughed a bit, rubbing his stomach. "Alright, let's go home"he said as he slipped the mask back on and swung away, it was a bit earlier than usual. But, he wanted to go home.

Once he had landed near his home, he slipped into his usual spot and changed his clothing, placing the suit into his backpack and made his way to his apartment. He took a moment to fix his hair and adjust the glasses, on his face.

He sighed, a bright smile on his face ad he unlocked the door. Peter looked at his watch as he entered, leaving his shoes at the door and headed straight into the kitchen. "I'm earlier than I thought, I dont think--" peter was in the middle of speaking his thoughts out loud, a habit he seemed to have picked up.

When his ears caught the sounds of thumps, and moans. He felt like at that moment his heart stopped. And his feet seemed to take an autopilot approach, he had tossed his keeps onto the counter and made his way down the hall.

"Ah~ mm~ nngh~ h-harry!"

"Mary~ keep your eyes on me~"

Peters breath caught in his throat as these heated sounds assaulted his ear drums. He didn't need to see, or hear more. Soon enough, he had opened the door and walked in. He felt like he was in some type of night mare. But it was all too real.

Back to the present:

Peter trembled, sobs left his lips, and he was a mess. A complete mess, he couldn't seem to strong together a coherent sentence.

Briefly, he thought about how spiderman was sobbing, and snorting up as he cried. How if he had his mask, it wouldn't look so bad. Then he reminded himself that, he wasn't spiderman right now, he was just Peter parker, crying like a child. Crying in pain and anger, confusion and just...

"Peter...please, just..let's talk about this"

Harry's words, the way he could be so fucking calm, it pissed the young spider off. He felt like he would go insane, how was he suppose to just talk about this?!

"H-how..could you?! How could you!? You ...you bastard! All these years! All your lies! I..I.."peter had so much, so many words that he wanted to say, but it was so clogged in his head, that it was hard to see straight.

The water in his eyes, didn't help any, either.

He didn't even care to look in the bed, messed up from their love making, not his and Harry's, Harry's and Mary's.

His supposed best friends, and now..enemies.

All the rest seemed to trickle down, one drop of water then a sudden rush. Like someone had opened a tap faucet.

Peter could remember screaming, crashes, more screaming and yelling. And finally, nothing.

When he woke back up, he was in a neat bed, his that felt dry and scratchy, and he had ice on the side of his face. Along with a soft stringing and dull ache.

The room that he had awoken in, was familiar, since it was the room that he had lived in when he was still in highschool, a nice room in Tony's tower. It was still the same, posters on the walls. Same bed sheets, everything expect the same peter.

He rolled out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, and he grimaced when he saw his own face. He had a nasty bruise, and a black eye, the swelling must have gone down when the ice pack was placed on him. His clothing was also changed.

"Ah, Mr. Parker, I see you're awake and up, would you like me to inform Mr. Stark of your--"

"You can just call me peter, no mr or parker, just peter, okay Jarvis?"

"Of course, peter, would you like me to inform Mr. Stark?"

"Sure, I am going to go see him right now, anyways"

Peter said, his voice hoarse, and his head felt heavy, but overall, peter felt..empty. Like a big part of him had been ripped away. And he felt blank, working on autopilot. He was trying to piece together what had happened..he didn't even know who punched him, but he had a good idea of who.

As soon as he shuffled out of his old bedroom, he found himself engulfed in warm arms, familiar warm arms.

"Peter..."


	2. Chapter two: Let's eat him!

I'm glad that people actually still read spideypool fanfiction! i was goinng to give it up for now, but i will update when i get ideas for this

"Petey.."

Peter took a shallow breath, his body crumbling in the warm embrace, and he couldnt help but clench the shirt of the man holding him.

"..Tony"

Peter finally uttered, finding that his voice sounded flat and devoid of life, not like his usual cheerful tone, gosh..what had happened to him? he felt like, he was dead on the inside.

"Hey, What's with this pity party?" Tony asked, his tone had a hint of cheerfulness in it, in hopes of seeing Peter smile, he didn't like seeing him this way.

"Pity? i dont pity myself Tony.. i just.."Peter couldnt find something to say, because it was true, he was throwing himself a pitty part...his heart..wasn't the first broken right? He would just have to scrape himself off the floor and move on..He didn't want to look in a mirror right now, he could only imagine how pathetic his reflection must look.

"Hey? did i lose you again?" tony asked as he pulled back some, wanting to look into the young super hero's eyes, finding that they were somewhere else, yup, he had lost him to his thoughts again. "earth to petey?"

Peter sighed deeply and adjusted his eyes to be on Tony's, and he shook his head. "No- I'm fine"he said as he pulled away from his father figure. Peter wrapped his arms around himself, he felt like he was holding himself together.

"That's bullshit, Peter..Steve had to carry you out of there...You wouldn't even respond to us, you just kept screaming and yelling..you left a hell of a scratch on my forearm" Tony said calmly, and he crossed his arms. He watched the emotions rush over Peter's face. Curiosity, confusion, Pain, and regret. It was obvious that petey, had no clue what Tony was talking about.

Tony figured it was that thing that bruce talked about, how the mind blocks out things...

"i-i did that? I'm sorry..i didn't.. mean..to"Peter uttered as he looked towards Tony's arm with worry, and he felt his face heat up. he wondered how pathetic he must have looked? having to be escorted out and held like some child having a temper tantrum! By steve, and tony probably, it made him wonder how many of his teammates saw this episode?!

they already thought he was too young for the avengers, now they know he is unstable from-

"Don't cry..You know i don't do well with tears"

Tony's voice cut Peter's thoughts in half, and he was grateful for that, shoving the unpleasant events deep into his head. That's probably unhealthy.

"I'm not- "Peter said, okay maybe he had said it a little harshly, And as he had said that, he could feel the tears rushing down his face. Of course, he was quick to push Tony's hesitant hand away, and turn his body away. He wiped the tears harshly and he began to walk

Tony stood in place, a large frown on his face as he carefully lowered his hand. A part of him wanted to rush after him, but if he was being honest with himself, he would have nothing to say..nothing that wouldn't make Peter rush off faster.

"...Jarvis, keep and eye on him make sure he doesn't leave the building, and-"

"Sir, Er..Mr. Wilson has arrived-"

"Wilson..Wade?!" Tony said as he turned on heel, this was not the time!

Tony slipped into an elevator and quickly pulled out his phone, he hit speed dial and waited, one ring, two rings. His foot tapped on the ground, and he glared as the numbers descended.

"Tony? How's peter? i was just heading back after taking care of everything"

Steve's voice had its magic affect, it helped to clear Tony's frazzled mind, and he found himself a small bit relaxed as he leaned back against the wall. "Wade is here, I don't want him near Peter, who knows that lunatic could do, or why he is suddenly here" Tony scoffed.

"Wade? Deadpool? The deadpool? why is he here?" Steve asked, a perplexed look crossed his face as he parked his car, and he gazed up at the large building, known as Stark towers.

There was no way that wade would just break in right?

Steve was very wrong.

Meanwhile, Peter was grateful that Tony hadn't rushed after him, he never did like anyone seeing him cry, and definitely not now. He knew that Jarvis had a sharp eye on him, but he didnt care.

"Mr.Parker this way will-"

"i know, i know Jarvis, I want to go there"He muttered as he pushed open a door, The side sign read To roof.

Peter wanted air, he wanted to stand somewhere, he needed some kind of freedom, and he always felt better when he stood up high.

The heavy metal door crashed behind the brunette, and he walked right to the edge, and he gripped the railing, the winds wipped throughout his hair, tossing it. His heart was slamming against his ribcage, and he closed his eyes.

A soft whine left his lips, It was incredible how one moment, everything could be so perfect and you think you know exactly how your life is, and the next, you're more lost than you have ever been, and nothing makes sense...

Peter opened his eyes, the hazel hues, were reddened, and he had bags that had developed under them, the wind caused them to sting but he didn't mind. The tears now rolling down his face...

at least he could blame them on the wind.

Peter began to lower down, until he was squatted , his hands slid down the metal bars and a choked sob left his lips.

a day ago, he was sure that he was going to get married to the love of his life, not only to his best friend, but his lover.

and now, now ...he didn't know what to do next.

"Hey you!"

Peter blinked, his body shoom slightly, probably because he was trying his absolute best to not break down, he was holding everything in, and it hurt. The voice he heard, sounded like it wqs righr above him? How was that even possible?

Peter's eyes darted up, they burned when the bright sunshine hit against them, causing him to squint, it had just occured to him that he had no idea where his glasses are, not that he needed them.

Not that glasses were important righr now but, anything was better to think about..rather than..

"Are you listening? your eyes look realreally puffy.."

The voice continued, and peter swore, whomever was talking, they had to be smiling, he could just hear it in their voice.

"who..wants to know?" peter snapped, more harsh than he meant to, but he wanted to be alone, so who could blame him?

well...

"Oohh~ feisty ~ I've always liked spicy things" The voice teased, followed by a snicker. "huh? what!? I'm not actually going to taste him to see if he is spicy! i..well not right now"

Peter folded his arms, trying to stop his trembles, his eyes knitted together as he glared up at the sky. His eyes, though stringing like crazy, searched for the person talking.

He finally landed on something..someone? they stood in a place that caused them to appear more like a shadow, and making out their features were hard, even with his vison ...Red? he saw red, a mask. but he didnt feel any tingles..

"Are you planning to show yourself, or staying up there?"Peter asked, his vouce was hoarse, and it made himself wince, but he did not need to sob in front of a stranger.

"I was planning to rob this place, but..I saw a beautiful boy sitting all alone in distress and I, being the best mercenary.. Yes i am a the best! ...I have come to rescue the lovely Damsel in distress!"

Peter sighed heavily, and ran his fingers through his bangs. It was funny, Peter was annoyed but, his mind..felt more clear somehow, maybe it was a good distracrion, but he was able to stop shaking. at least for right now.

"i am not a damsel, Look, I'm not in the mood for this, either tell me who you are, or leave" Peter scoffed and he turned his head, crossing his arms and piuting like a child.

a heavy thud, and he knew whomever it was, was now standing behind him. Peter turned his head and took in this person. A large man, in a black and red suit, stood before him. he seemed very amused, it was pratically radiating off of him.

Peter acknowledged that the man was double or maybe even triple his size, especially in muscle mass, maybe it was Peters lack in interest in life, or maybe it was because this man seemed so goofy, but he didn't feel frightened, not even in the slightest. not even with how vuneeable the young super hero felt.

"You're..not in distress, but you were crying up here for no reason? Aren't you Steveys and Tony's kiddo? i mean..you don't look like a kiddo..please say you're legal" The strange man said, as he pressed his ahnds together and fidgeted like a school girl.

 _y:_ _Even if he is legal, who says he'd go for someone like us? Have you seen us without a mask?! yuck!_

 **w:** **maybe, we should just go for it, i mean look at thay face! he is cute!**

 _y:_ _Yeah, he is cute...that's why he wouldn't ever date us! unless the author says so...whatcha say? let us have the spider~_

 **w:** **spider?! what are you talking about? what author?**

 _y:_ _never mind..._

Wade twitched a little. As the bruntte stood up and dusted off himself. "why are you just standing there? i said i am 20" Peter said as he his face scrunched up, which wade found utterly adorable.

 **w: is it possible for someone to be this cute?!**

 _y: No, it has to be illegal.. let's make a citizen's arrest...lets put him in handcuffs_

 **w:kinky...**

for once, Wade agreed with his boxes..well kinda, he felt like puting the bruntte in handcuffs without at least knowing his name, would be pushing it way too far.

"Well, 20, i am Deadpool" Wade said with a small snicker, mwntally high fiving himself.

 _y: You're blowing it! and if you blow it! he will neber blow us!_

 **W: He probably won't do that anyways...**

Wade waa caught by surprise when the Young hero suddenly started laughing, it was a pleasant sound, and it made peter looks so sweet alive. it brightened up his face, and Wade decided that he loved peters laugh and more of it...

Peter was also surprised, he hadn't wanted to smile, let alone laugh today...

"a dad joke? really? deadpool huh? i think I've heard of you" Peter said as he crossed his arms, and cuddled closer to himself.

"you've heard about me?! I'm so flattered! that means, you'll tell me your name right? beautiful" Wade couldn't help but flirt, especially after seeing The boy's face flush such a delicious color.

 **w: what do you think his blush tastes like?**

 _y: taste it! lets ask him out before he sees our face and never talks to us again!_

 **w: He was crying..**

 _y: He is vunerable, lets eat him_

 **w: eat him?**

 _y:..._


End file.
